1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printer and a control method of a printer.
2. Related Art
Printers that print characters based on font data are known from the literature. For example, JP-A-H11-245455 describes a printer that, based on font data including a data segment storing bitmap data for four different print fonts and a header segment storing at least size information indicating the horizontal and vertical dot counts of the bitmap data, executes a rendering process of reading bitmap data from the data segment based on size information in the header segment, and rendering character data.
Some character codes of font data for one language may also be used as a character code of font data for another language. To prevent printing characters of a language not intended by the user when a character code used in multiple languages is received, printers such as described in JP-A-H11-245455 may store font data for only one language. A printer of this type, however, cannot, by itself, print characters in multiple languages that use common character codes. A simple configuration enabling easily printing characters in multiple languages that use common character codes is also not described in the literature.